blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/500k to make a proposal in the UN
3 of 4 This is Google's cache of http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=930.10;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 4, 2016 04:21:54 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. 500k to make a proposal in the UN Realpolitik > Realpolitik gameplay discussion 500k to make a proposal in the UN << < (3/4) > >> Ept2415: --- Quote from: Arisa Ozdemir on July 15, 2015, 12:45:11 AM --- --- Quote from: argentina on July 15, 2015, 12:30:16 AM ---This is a terrible suggestion, if only for the reason that arisa made it --- End quote --- An irrelevant, nation-less leader does not like me. Oh how this breaks my heart. --- End quote --- Yes goy, keep believing this. The jewish people are hiding thing from you Tihomir: --- Quote from: Arisa Ozdemir on July 14, 2015, 11:17:43 PM ---1: This will stop Gubernator... or others from spamming 10 proposals at a time. 2: Makes people think and only make worthwhile proposals. 3: Stops the UN from constantly running out of money due to spammed proposals. --- End quote --- 10/10, great thinking. alysdexia: --- Quote from: Tihomir on July 17, 2015, 07:35:47 AM --- --- Quote from: Arisa Ozdemir on July 14, 2015, 11:17:43 PM ---1: This will stop Gubernator... or others from spamming 10 proposals at a time. 2: Makes people think and only make worthwhile proposals. 3: Stops the UN from constantly running out of money due to spammed proposals. --- End quote --- 10/10, great thinking. --- End quote --- It'll worsen 3. Hah, Arisa copied my colon enumeration. Balthazaar: --- Quote from: Andyrewwer on July 15, 2015, 12:00:42 AM --- --- Quote from: TWAIN on July 14, 2015, 11:55:26 PM ---I don't like imposing costs, that's silly. I do like imposing a limit on how many one can propose per turn, however. --- End quote --- This I think --- End quote --- This is foolish. This would be of no help if an alliance has 27-28 members that all target one nation that defies them. TWAIN: --- Quote from: Balthazaar on July 21, 2015, 02:22:40 PM --- --- Quote from: Andyrewwer on July 15, 2015, 12:00:42 AM --- --- Quote from: TWAIN on July 14, 2015, 11:55:26 PM ---I don't like imposing costs, that's silly. I do like imposing a limit on how many one can propose per turn, however. --- End quote --- This I think --- End quote --- This is foolish. This would be of no help if an alliance has 27-28 members that all target one nation that defies them. --- End quote --- You already cannot propose more than one of the same shit for a target. Navigation 0 Message Index # Next page * Previous page Go to full version